Vampire Virtual Game Online
by Ilovebahasa
Summary: Human Edward was bored with his ordinary life, he always imagining to be a vampire in a game. One day, he start receive strange email and messages from the same sender. His life is about to change! Vampire Bella later. I'm sucks at summary. R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY!**

**This story is new to me and I kinda nervous to post this story. **

**This story will be told from EPOV!**

**I hope you like this!**

**PROLOG**

Are you ever get bored with your life now? Delusional if you could be someone else, in a different world with no one to recognize or know who you are?

The thought was always there in my head. Well, you could say I was bored with my ordinary life, which is always filled with the usual routine, and with ordinary people. My family was mediocre. Parents who work from morning till night, the sister who had a life of its own and a cat that just came over to me when it's hungry. Most of my time was spent in front of computer, playing games, or just chatting, and just left the room at mealtime, lectures, family meetings, and bath.

Well, I always hope that these dull days pass soon, so one of the game characters would be nice, I thought, imagining how good to be a vampire or something like that in a game. But I don't know if maybe my wish will come true.

The cool air from the AC in my bedroom immediately blows when I opened the room. How cool...

From the outside the weather was hot. My room was already like an oasis in the desert. As soon as I threw the bag onto the bed, as usual, I immediately turned on the computer. While waiting for loading, I plan to take a bath first.

But when I went to the bathroom, I saw an incoming email icon on the computer.

Strange, I thought, I rarely open my email, and I'm not log in to my Yahoo Mail before.

I decide to open the email and read it.

_Hi there,_

_You have been chosen to experience the one and only demo of the newest Vampire Virtual Reality Game Online. Feel the sensation of being inside of a game._

_**Click here **__if you have the guts!_

Hmmmm….

Well this is getting weird, virtual reality online game, maybe for the ordinary people, weird email like this would have been removed. But I'm really curious. So I click the email.

Click

Then my phone rang.

Theres a message from an unknown number.

I opened and read the message.

'Congratulations you have agreed to follow the demo of Vampire Virtual Reality Online games. Type Yes to continue or you can ignore this message'

Huh? How can the email know my phone number? It's weird.

I actually started feeling suspicious, but curiosity and was surprised that I experienced, beat them all. I then reply the message.

_YES_

Message sent.

Not long after that, my phone rang again. Message from the same number.

'Thank you for following the Vampire Virtual Reality Games Online. We will pick you tomorrow morning at 10. Please don't be late'

_Pick? WTF is that?_ I thought.

I tried calling the number, but actually not connected, I send a message again, but failed.

I've forgotten my intentions for a shower, and even sitting front of the computer looking for online game is, but there is absolutely no news whatsoever. I even tried to find the internet forums but there is no sign of anything.

_Maybe it's just hoax_. I thought.

I do not care about returning emails and the strange messages and continue my daily routine, it's chatting and playing games online.

I don't know the surprise I may received in the next day.

**So, what do you think about this story?  
Review please **** ….**

**PS : I'm looking for beta to my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

**Hay! Finally I can post this chapter, but this is not the first chapter yet! This chapter is still the prologue. I'm sorry if you don't like this.**

**Oh yeah…**

**Are you noticing that STORIES FROM ANOTHER WORLD thing? If you notice it, what do you think of it? Strange, isn't it? Or do you think it's the part of this story? If you're confused or wonder I'll explain.**

**Stories From Another World is the original title of this story. I'm always write the title on Ms. Word. But I changed the title because I think it doesn't match the story after all. I'm being me always forget to change the title. It happened to my first story.**

**OK! I need to stop my explanation so you can read this chapter!**

The sounds of knock on the door woke me who still half in dreamland.

"Yes," I opened my eyes, staggered toward the door.

As soon as I opened the door, my sister Alice was texting complete with her earphones that are attached in her ears and speak out, "Theres a guest, he said he come here to pick you," she then go like a postman who was given a letter and then go to the next destination.

I'm hurried toward the living room, it' true there is a guy who has short brown hair wearing the black uniforms that writes VVR was sitting in the guest chair.

When he saw me, he stood up, and before I have to say something, that guy had grin in his face and talk first, "I am from the Vampire Virtual Reality Online Game coming to pick you up, please hurry up,"

With a look of wonder I looked at the guy.

"I hope you hurry, we only have 10 minutes and 12 seconds," said the guy, still smiling.

I frowned more, okay, I'm a freak, or does android have created without our knowledge.

"I repeat, please hurry because ..."

"Okay-okay," I replied. "Wait."

I then went to my room, but I had see the direction of the guy, he sat back down with blank stare, even drink that has been made by the housekeeper wasn't touched at all.

I showered and changed clothes and carrying a bag I normally carry. If that guy was android, surely there are other things more powerful.

Perhaps I'm picked up by a super-sophisticated vehicles, or at least the motorcycle used by the Kamen Rider, but it's just regular motor sport.

We drove through the streets of Switzerland, and somehow this guy seems to know all the streets in Switzerland including the rats because we didn't encounter congestion that usually exist in every corner of Switzerland. Or maybe just because he's so all android roadmap inserted into his brain. Until we finally arrived at an former airport that were converted into the largest trade fair in the city.

Surprisingly, almost all the motors that come have the same specifications. And almost all of the driver wearing a black uniform bearing the VVR, just as the convoy but with the same motor and the same color anyway.

As soon as I got off the bike, a girl with the same blank stare as the guy, smiles greeted me and took off the helmet from my head.

"Welcome, please come in, we've been waiting for," She then headed to the bike behind me and said the same thing.

Okay, so here also there female android. It _could be an alien inside_, I thought amused.

I then went into the building, but it was nothing suspicious, there is only a stage in the front, and dozens of repose seat banquet table with white table cloths and similar drinks are on the desks. Its structure reminds me of the performances of Academy Award or Grammy party on tv.

Inside the building there are dozens of people who truly human, because they are excited to be talking to boisterous room. And almost most are teenagers, just like me. I then chose a table in the corner and sat down to listen to the mp3. Maybe it has become a habit in our family that lives with earphones.

Not long after, the room becomes dark, and the sound via the speakers in the room.

"The honored guests please sit down because the show is about to begin,"

The people who had gathered, gossip, and exchange stories, straight tables were still empty. A teenage girl and a man who seems in college or work sitting at the table with me. We both smiled at each other. Well just for a formality.

On stage, a man walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, because you have to come to this place in such a short announcement. You all are the chosen ones who got a rare opportunity to test one of our latest products. We assure you all, that you will really enjoy this game, "he smiled smugly," before we start our demo, we drink to first game sensation unparalleled "and lifted the glass which were on the podium.

I looked around and most of all do the same thing. I then grabbed a drink in front of me and picked it up.

"Cheers"

They then drank their drinks, I tried a little. Sweet like syrup. I then drank slowly. And I heard the door locked, the reflexes I looked toward the entrance. The door was closed, and one by one the people in the room began to fall unconscious. I felt my head getting dizzy, I tried to get up from my seat, but instead fell to the floor and everything went black.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know your opinion on Review. So, review please! **


	3. Chapter 1 : Stuck

CHAPTER 3 : STUCK.

**Finally I can update this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long tu update, I'm busy with school, assignment, and other things. I'm stress cause with my speech assignment plus tomorrow I must perform it in front of the class without text. Uh huh, I'm getting nervous cause I kind of stage-fright. It's like the real speech. My teacher scolded and snapped me in front of friends because of my nervous and being unprofessional a long time ago. I think I need to stop my ramble so you can read this story.**

I woke up because feeling a cold sensation in my back. I tried to open my eyes but I feel extreme dizziness. After lying some time, I then re-opened my eyes and looked around. Looks like I was in a white room with a door and a large mirror. As I tried to sit up, I realized that I was lying on the iron bed, and that's what makes me feel cold sensation in my back.

At that moment, I realized if I was not wearing any clothes. I looked around if there's closet or hanging clothes, but there was nothing other than an iron bed, a large mirror, and a door.

_No way was I came out with this condition_. I thought.

But when I look carefully, I was not completely naked. I like the bodysuit wrapped, the color of the skin tight clothing. But I absolutely can't see the end of it, as if my whole body was encased body suit from head to toe. I tried to pinch my hand.

"Arrgh…"

_Okay, now I'm not naked, but still might not hang around with these conditions. If only there were shoes, or cloak here_. I thought

Just as I thought, suddenly I was wearing a long black robe and a regular sneakers I wear.

Wow, that means I just need to thinking about the clothes I want to wear it.

I started thinking about the clothes I want to wear. From ordinary clothes to strange clothes. As we change clothes but without having to take the clothes off, practically all.

Once confident with my choice, I then went to the mirror to see my appearance. But once the mirror, I was shocked to see my face screamed no. Just a flat face with no eyes, nose or mouth. I then sighed and closed my eyes.

_Surely I'm mistaken, my mind must have been messed up_. I said to myself.

I then opened my eyes and saw my face as usual. There are nose, eyes and mouth and ears, all complete.

Huft..

At the time it was the only door in the room opened. Hesitantly I walked to the door and looked out. There is a hallway with no window. I can see there is a junction with the words in the right direction and GAME CHAT ROOM on the left.

I then decided to walk down that hallway, lingering in the room was also not going to take me anywhere. At Intersection I stopped for a moment, thinking of heading in the direction where I want to go. I then went to the left.

_Would not be possible in a chat room later we kill each other_. I thought

The hallway door on the left is filled with dozens of strange symbols. Maybe it was the symbol of each chat room. I continued down the hall until I saw one of the doors at the end of the hall. The symbol above the door that reads AF.

I opened the door and found myself in a room, there is a bartender table on the right side complete with chairs in front of it. There are also wooden tables with chairs surrounding around it. Some people seemed to be deep in conversation a couple of drinks on the table accompanied them.

At the end of the room there are two doors with one bearing the red cross between the two doors and there was a large electronic board that seemed to read the names, probably names that are in this room, there are 100 names and number 101 is blinking, there is also room on the right side stairs leading directly to the upper level where there are a few more doors. In one table there is a young man with holographic screens surrounding it. And upstairs I saw a girl with golden eyes looked at me with great curiosity to know, but she's gone when I want to see her more clearly. I like being in a sci-fi fantasy world. As soon as I walked in, the door shut behind me and disappeared, until only left a wooden wall.

I'm starting to wonder if I was wrong to go into this room, but rollicking is better than can't get out of this world alone.

A man with the honey-blond hair and golden eyes walking towards me.

"Welcome, first time here yah go?" He said cheerfully.

I looked at him, no blank stares as the person who picked me up.

"Hmm? Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no," I said, "Just shocked.. you are a human right? "

"Me? Hu uh…. We're all human who trapped in this world and changed to a vampire and have different ability." he said, grinning.

_How can he even grinning in this situation_. I thought.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think that the bloodsucker really exist." He shrugged his shoulders.

The man laughing out loud and then speak "Yeah, especially in this world."

And then I ask the question suddenly popped into my head, "How long you've been here?"

"I've been here 3 months, many people has been here long before me, at first we were panicking, bored sometimes but more and more people are coming, so we are not too bored."

I'm just speechless. So, really I can't go back to the my real world.

The man looked at me and said quickly, "But don't worry, we're seeking a way to be able to go back to the real world. A long time here is also not at home. "

I just smiled. Well, I don't want to be stuck in this world forever. My parents might be killing me if I went three months without news.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduce ourself before, my name is Jasper, you?" He stretched out his hand.

"Edward. Hopefully we can be best friends here, "I shook his hard and cold hand.

"Definitely," he said happy.

I looked at the big electronic board and the number 101 written my name. That means I've listed here.

My adventures in this world is about to begin.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
